legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
VOZHOUND
High-Tech Special Forces Unit VOZHOUND was an elite black ops unit established by Rhyley Stargazer in 8 ABY. The unit (named after the terrifying Vozhounds of Orupia) specialised in covert, solo infiltrations, to cope with local insurgent uprisings, system-related complications, and planetary terrorist activities in combat zones considered too politically-sensitive to intervene through conventional means. All its members were hand chosen by Stargazer and varied in backgrounds. Because of the sensitive nature of the unit, its organisation and operations were kept a secret from the Princess of Orupia, The Overseer, Draksyth Lord, the Chevalier of Sers, Blood Guard, Handmaidens and Orupian Royal Court. In the years that followed, the unit's role changed significantly to include policing and sometimes spying on the Orupian Royal Family and Court. History Band of Three Brothers The unit was formed unofficially in 8 ABY by Rhyley Stargazer, who had become increasingly concerned for the safety and well-being of Princess Kileo Dimoh, following the destruction of Omega Labs and the assassination incident at Scion City. Stargazer began establishing the group in order to take out any of the rebelling terrorists that had begun to target the Princess. It's organisation however was kept from the royal as well as her Privy Council as at the time the Corellian trusted no-one with the knowledge that was either of Orupian or Draksin descent. Stargazer highlighted the importance of keeping it out of the spotlight and especially away from the knowledge of the Princess and her Court, going so far to use the SGC period of infiltration at OSF as the perfect example. As such the first 'members' of VOZHOUND were Rhyley's brothers Raedan Kitani and Jonset. Kitani initially accepted the role within the VOZHOUND based purely on expecting to uncover evidence that Stargazer and Dimoh were forming their own private Rebellion against the Empire, however contrary to his expectations, the operation remained focused solely to the political strife that was beginning to develop on Orupia and the Sega System. Rhyley tasked Raedan with syphoning off Omega Labs funds into an account that was named Project Kojima. The project was nothing more than a covert project which supposedly re-established agricultural development along the southern coast of Cerafe that had been destroyed in the battle between Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance Forces during 6 ABY. With monetary funding established, the three men began forming the rest of the unit. Recruiting the VOZHOUNDs Utilising the former command structure of Crix Madine's commando directive, Rhyley, Raedan and Jonset began to look for new recruits. However the band decided to break from the usual setting that Stargazer had placed within both Stargazer's Commandos and Rascal's Rogues and instated the ALICODE Protocol, the three Corellians each took a new codename in case the unit was ever discovered by the Orupian Royal Court. As such Stargazer took the codename Big Boss, Raedan took the codename Decoy Otacon and Jonset became Blaster Ocelot. Next-Generation Special Forces Circa 26 ABY Rhyley realised that he and those within the unit at the time were ill-suited to deal with the operation needs of VOZHOUND. The unit's role had changed significantly since it first formed as a terrorist hunting organisation, and was by now becoming almost a secret policing of the Royal Orupian Family and Court. As such he and Raedan revealed details of the organisation to their children, Micah, Allya, Bai Stargazer and Yoshi Kitani, and tasked them with operations of VOZHOUND, whilst Rhyley and Raedan remained as advisers if needed. Members Big Boss's Command (8 ABY - 24 ABY) • Big Boss (Rhyley Stargazer - Founder/Original Commander) • Decoy Otacon (Raedan Kitani - Founding Member) • Blaster Ocelot (Jonset - Founding Member) • • • • Solid Snake's Command (24 ABY - Unknown) • Solid Snake (Micah Stargazer - Squad Commander) • Vapour Snake (Allya Stargazer) • Liquid Snake (Bai Stargazer) • Decoy Octopus (Yoshi Kitani) • • • Selection and drills When VOZHOUND was first established in 8 ABY, the process of recruitment was not fully developed, due to the circumstances at the time. Potential recruits were usually abducted or rescued, and then convinced into joining the unit. However, those with skills, such as quick recovery, the ability to adapt to changing situations in combat (quick-thinking), and a certain amount of combat experience were highly desired. ALICODE Protocol The ALICODE Protocol was the naming of a VOZHOUND recruit. The codename originally comprised an animal codename and a personal prefix to distinguish between those with the same animal codename (With the exception of the three founding members - Big Boss and Decoy Otacon). Often this prefix represents either the individual's weapon of choice or particular skill that they specialize in, but sometimes these codenames are a bit more ambiguous in nature. The "Voz" codename was awarded to operatives of great skill. Equipment and Gear Operating as a special forces unit, VOZHOUND utilised a wide range of equipment and advanced technology in order to carry out top-secret missions. Due to VOZHOUND's status as a secret black ops/infiltration unit, it had no requirement for an official uniform such as a service uniform or battle dress uniform. Instead it used a field uniform that was selected from a variety of garments to give each operative their own choice of operations gear or sneaking suit. Sneaking Suit The sneaking suit was an assortment of carefully selected military wear. Consisting primarily of a CQC-Shadowsuit created from using Aromatic Polyamide and weaved Shadowsilk that was standard issue for all VOZHOUND operatives. Produced by Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles the suit was skin tight that absorbed light and sound and was designed with thin protective plates and augmented strength boosters. The only operative to not utilise the Shadowsuit was Raedan Kitani, who still had access to the Otocam Stealth Suit that was developed by the Rebel Alliance. Along with the CQC-Shadowsuit, the sneaking suit also included various camouflaged wear that could be worn over the shadowsuit. This mostly consisted of garments produced by Creshaldyne Industries. Boots VOZHOUND boots were acquired from Creshaldyne Industries. Developed from the many advancements in combat boot design, that various special forces use; the boots have noise-dampening properties, which, as the name implies, suppress footstep noises that could compromise the success of a sneaking mission, as well as a "footstep jamming system" to fool enemy pursuers. The boots are also installed with an iron plate in case of traps, such as Mando stakes. Bandana The bandana was primarily acquired to mask the wearer without the need of further expensive gear. Purchased from Kamperdine Clothing Specialists it was also utilised to prevent sweat or blood falling from the forehead into one's eyes, but it can also act as a cooling or heating device, depending on certain chemical reactions that can be employed. Gloves Designed by Creshaldyne Industries, they decrease perspiration rate on the hands so as to prevent slipping. Combat gear Various other items and wear were also utilised from a variety of manufacturers. • Ammunition belt • Leather harness • Low temperature ammo cases • Flexible straps • Suspenders • Thermos • Backpack Equipment Goggles VOZHOUND operatives utilized specialized goggles that protect against wind and sand, and are equipped with infra-red capability that allow them to be used as night-vision goggles. It also has a miniature fan and temperature sensors that automatically remove moisture from the lens should it reach 70%. Electrobinoculars These are highly specialized Electrobinoculars that are installed with various developed technologies, normally used in planetary-exploration. They are capable of visual analysis greater than that of the naked eye. However, these are rarely used due to their large size and weight. CODEC Wireless Headset VOZHOUND operatives began using a special wireless transceiver and headset named CODEC to communicate via satellite to anywhere in the area. Utilizing burst-signal conversion via terminals, the decoding of any transmissions was made difficult, even if intercepted by enemy forces. It is capable of amplifying sounds without the need for a loudspeaker due to a device that directly stimulates the small ear bones. The calltone identification device was also completely concealed from view during sneaking missions, implanted directly into the operative’s body and operated via a bionic ear. This would allow communication with mission support personnel in the event of enemy capture. However, if a VOZHOUND member is captured by the enemy during a VOZHOUND operation, the operative is also under orders to detonate both the wireless transceiver and the headset in order to ensure that the enemy is kept secret about the involvement of other VOZHOUND operatives. The radio is the most important piece of equipment in covert operations, since communication of developing intel is vital to the success of any mission. Motion-sensor The Reactive Motion-sensor was utilised in Operation: Intrude. It is able to detect and pinpoint personnel and objects moving within close range. It also houses various sensors in order to detect hazards such as nerve gas or mines (when coupled with a mine detector). It also incorporated the representation of enemy fields of vision, by detecting electromagnetic waves resulting from biological reactions within a person. Both types of radar, however, could be rendered useless by electronic jamming if the enemy detected an intruder. Parachute Equipped with "anti-inversion skirt netting" to prevent inversion of the canopy during deployment, this is essential for low altitude skydiving. It can be opened at heights as low as 150 meters above ground and is invisible to enemy radar. This modified parachute is often used in operations where the only effective means of infiltrating enemy territory is via a low-altitude skydiving jump. Electromagnetic compass A compass that was developed as a result of monopole theory. It is designed to work in areas that jam normal compasses, such as dense jungles. Knife Two types of knives were usually carried in sneaking missions: a Close-Quarters Combat knife developed by FOXHOUND and an army survival knife. L-shaped Glowrod Durable, waterproof glowrods equipped with clip, allowing attachment to a belt or pocket for hands-free operation. Water canteen A drinking water bottle designed to be used by soldiers in the field. Camouflage mat A mat that can be laid down and crawled under to conceal oneself from view. Bug repellent A substance applied to skin and clothing to keep away insects, and arthropods in general. Antidotes and electronic micro-suction pump Items used to counteract animal and insect venom. Emergency medical kit A collection of supplies and equipment that provide aid for survival in an emergency. It also included Vitamin pills, Origo-all P, and salt. Water purification pills Pills used to obtain drinking water from untreated sources (e.g., rivers, lakes, etc). Rations A canned or pre-packaged meal, easily prepared and eaten, transported by soldiers on the battlefield. Wire cutters Pliers intended for the cutting of wire fences. Weapons Various blades, rifles and pistols specifically chosen by Stargazer was acquired for use by VOZHOUND, however most operatives were usually found with their own preferred weapon of choice (only if that weapon was not well recognised, i.e. Rhyley was not permitted to utilise his lightsaber). Melee Weapon • Merr-Sonn Combat Knife • Falucio Soshu Kitae Katana Blaster Pistols • BlasTech DL-18 Blaster Pistol • BlasTech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol • Merr-Sonn Model 57 Blaster Pistol Blaster Rifles • BlasTech Industries A280 Blaster Rifle • Kashnir Arms KX-60 Blaster Rifle • Kashnir Arms KX-80 Repeating Blaster Rifle Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations